lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
Matematica Si nos ave: * equation - egalia * inequality - nonegalia como nos tradui "inequation"? * Ma nos no ave "equation - egalia". Nos ave: ** equation - egali ** inequation - nonegali (no en la disionario, ma "inequation" no es un parola comun) ** equality - egalia ** inequality - nonegalia * Foreign exchange market ** Nos ave ofisias de intercambia per "currency exchanges" o "bureaux de change". En espaniol esta es nomida "mercado de divisas". Cisa on pote tradui lo como "mercato de mone"? --Chabi (talk) 10:39, July 2, 2019 (UTC) ** Me pensa ce nos debe inclui la idea de internasionalia: en acel mercato, on usa mone en un sistem nasional per compra mone en un otra. Donce "mercato internasional de mone" ta es bon. O la corti "Forex" es vasta conoseda como un nom propre tra la mundo, e lo conveni a la spele elefen. Simon * Synoptic Gospels - Me ia vide ce "synoptic" apare tradui como resomal e lo apare definida en la article tal The term synoptic (Latin: synopticus; Greek: συνοπτικός, romanized: synoptikós) comes via Latin from the Greek σύνοψις, synopsis, i.e. "(a) seeing all together, synopsis";1 the sense of the word in English, the one specifically applied to these three gospels, of "giving an account of the events from the same point of view or under the same general aspect" is a modern one.. Esce resomal es un bon tradui de esta terma? ** "Synoptic" es la ajetivo derivada de "synopsis", como "resomal" es la ajetivo derivada de "resoma". On pote ave "a synoptic outline" de la contenida de un libro, per esemplo. Ma en la espresa "synoptic gospels" e "synoptic problem", "synoptic" ave un sinifia diferente de "resomal"; estas es termas tecnical cual pare es multe internasional, donce me sujesta tradui los como "evanjelios sinotica" e "problem sinotica". Simon * Exchange rate - taso de intercambia ** Serta: ajuntada. Simon Leteratur * Cual es la titulo orijinal de la testo Adio, supravidor!? ** Lo pare ce lo ia es orijinal scriveda en la lingua uropi, asi, probable par Joel Landais, la creor de Uropi. Acel paje conteni ance traduis de la nara en franses (la lingua prima de Landais) e engles, ma cuando me xerca frases de acel traduis, me trova sola acel paje. Plu, acel paje ia es postada par la usor "Urkreator" (creor de uropi). Sunido ia tradui lo a elefen, e me sabe ce Sunido ia es un parlor de uropi ance. Simon * Simon, me es ajuntante informa asi, esce tu ta pote aida me ajuntante cualce informa cual tu ave o conose? Grasias. ** La prinse peti ia es orijinal traduida par un otra person. Regretable, me no recorda ci. Me ia coreti la linguaje en alga capitoles, ma ia deside final fa un tradui nova de lo, pos descovre ce lo ia es un tradui de un tradui engles, no de la testo franses orijinal. Mea memoria sur esta es neblosa, ma me crede ce me ia comensa la tradui nova, ma no ia completi multe de lo. Simon ** Me ia tradui ance Un studia en scarlata en 2018. Simon * Como on ta dise esta en lingua franca nova? ** Me no sabe como on dise acel an en engles. "Argumentational text"? En elefen, "testo razonante" pare redona la sinifia. Simon * Expository text ** "Testo esplicante". O si on refere a esta, cisa "testo esposante" ta es plu esata. Simon * Esce tu conose alga obras leteratural orijinal scriveda en lingua franca nova estra la poesias cual apare asi? ** No. Simon * anadiplosis ** anadiplose * eclogue ** egloga (80% de nosa linguas de fonte ave eg-, no ec-) * polysyndeton ** polisindeton * asyndeton ** asindeton * tercet ** truple * Quatrain ** cuatruple * victimism - vitimisme ** Serta. Simon